


一切尚还为时过早

by RigelD



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD
Summary: “今天我记得吃抑制剂了。”
Relationships: Maya Hakvoort/Máté Kamarás
Kudos: 3





	一切尚还为时过早

**Author's Note:**

> 女A男O互攻文学，cp狗奇怪的黄色废料×2

“今天我记得吃抑制剂了。”

“是为什么？”Maya问。

“为了……唔，不被我的信息素影响到。”Máté晃晃手指，半真半假地说。他脱掉T恤，露出下面的蕾丝吊带内衣，意料之内看见Maya眉毛一挑，有点被他逗乐，于是他故作娇媚地歪歪头，笑得很开心。

这是周一的晚上，在Máté的住处。卧室的壁灯开到最暗，窗帘拉了一半，Máté大咧咧站在没拉窗帘的另一半窗口，头发蓬乱，皮带解开，裤子松松垮垮地挂在胯骨上。他牵住Maya的手，吸了口气，在晦暗的光线里脖子隐隐有些发红。

Maya刚借用他的浴室洗过澡，把自己裹在浴袍里，发梢还滴着水。她被Máté拉着靠近，而后双手搭上Máté的脊背，近到能隐约闻到一丝没散尽的烟草味。她已经能分辨出信息素和Máté平时抽的烟……所以这是信息素。

“你在紧张吗？”Maya轻声说。她用嘴唇覆上Máté滚动的喉结，感到Máté顺势微微仰起头，一只手钻进她的浴袍里按在腰间。

“我可不可以……？”

“什么？”Maya问。

Máté没有说话，推着Maya一点点蹭到床边坐下。他跪在Maya的两腿间，抬起眼睛，亮晶晶地透露出一点渴望的神情，像某种幼崽时期的犬科动物。可他很快失去等待许可的耐心，弯腰急切地含住Alpha的阴茎——Maya急促地抽了口气，按住他的后脑勺。

他的唇舌只在冠头停留了一会儿，感到口中的器官随着他的舔吮胀大，听见Maya轻哼着呻吟，比他一直以来幻想的更加美妙。很快他就将完全勃起的器官吐出，嘴唇离开时嘬出足够响亮的一声，他抬头对上Maya被情欲浸透的眼睛，浅色的瞳孔失焦，在昏暗的环境中摇曳着一丝微妙的神色，一面局促甚至想退缩，一面又纵容她的男孩做任何他想做的事。

“你的嘴唇肿了。”Maya毫无意义地说。

“我知道。”Máté回答。他推着Maya的腿根朝后打得更开，埋头寻找更深处的甜蜜，舌尖在花穴附近徘徊，呼出的湿热气息就那样喷在最敏感的私处。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭，忽然开口，把之前的问题抛了回去，“你在紧张？”

不等回答，他低低地继续说：“Maya，放松。”

按在他脑后的手指蜷缩着收紧了。Maya用气声喊了一句他的名字，然后戛然而止。Máté的舌头终于探进了她属于女性的阴穴里，同时她属于Alpha的阴茎也被Máté空闲的手松松圈住，充血硬挺然而无处发泄。Maya颤抖地摇了摇头，感到那儿热得不行，忍不住把自己往Máté嘴里送的冲动。

“天哪……该死。”她仰起头深深吸气，眼神恍惚，几乎无意识自己在说什么。安静的室内暧昧的水声被放大无数倍，湿热，颤栗，甜蜜的酥痒从体内更深处渗出。信息素沸腾溢出，如同沉溺深海的咸涩气味中竟然混杂了一丝甘冽的甜——即使是临时的标记，也能使他们的信息素暂时发生融合。所以这是Máté的味道。

作为Alpha的征服欲适时地冒出头来，她被舔得湿透的同时又想狠狠操进什么地方，她的Omega……跪在她身下的，正在为她口交的Omega。两种极端的欲望撕裂推搡着她，最终她的腿用力勾着Máté的脊背，上半身脱力躺倒在床上，穴道紧缩，Máté最后吮了一口，Maya的身体绷成一线，迎来第一次高潮。

她躺在浴袍里，手指轻轻抠着床单，张着腿一时不想动弹。“不错的口舌技术——我以前可没这么想过。”她沙哑地这么说，听到Máté小声笑起来。

Máté站起身手脚麻利地脱自己的裤子，留下了上半身那件蕾丝吊带。

“我想我得抓紧时间。”他在床头摸安全套，一边说。

“怎么？”Maya撑起身体。

“要不然可能……我的抑制剂该失效了。”

他刚刚用舌头操弄过的地方足够湿润，轻易地就能伸进去两根手指。Máté已经硬了有一会儿，刚才说着要抓紧时间却又好像并不很急，他俯身同Maya接吻，让那些细小的呻吟留在他们的唇舌间。Maya随他的动作仰起头，他顺势蹭着她的侧脸滑进颈窝，湿着的头发扫过他的脸颊，Alpha的信息素霎时把他淹没，他感到一阵眩晕，体内某处像是有火苗忽然被点燃。

“我喜欢你的味道。”Máté喃喃。

Maya抚摸过Máté的后颈和脊背，然后是侧腰，她已经全权把自己交给她的Omega，她为Máté敞开自己的身体，感受自己久违地被破开被侵入，她握着Máté的手臂闭眼感受脖子上他落下的细碎亲吻。

Omega彻底将她压在床上，让她躺在白色的浴袍里，一手同她十指相扣，另一只手轻轻握住她的左胸。

“Máté——”她呼唤。

距离心跳过近的地方；柔软的触感；温柔的揉捏。乳头总是最敏感，被温热的口腔包裹时她长叹出声，感到Máté的舌尖在那儿打转，而后抿起嘴唇吸吮。她眯起眼朝下看，忽然觉得Máté枕在她胸口含着乳头的模样仿佛她的孩子，可与此同时Máté在她体内缓慢地抽送，那诡异的念头像一簇摇曳的火苗明明灭灭。她抓着Máté的头发让他暂时抬起头，对上那双眼睛里近乎单纯的询问和渴求，没有作任何表示——她的下身绞紧，迫使Máté加快了动作，手指在她腿根柔软的皮肉处流连。

体内的高热和若有若无的心痒无法疏解。她硬得有些难受，而且她靠近Máté后颈的腺体时，已经开始闻到熟悉的味道，清淡的烟草和酒精抑制不住从缝隙里涌出，丝丝缕缕地浸透了房间。

Maya把Máté那件糟糕的内衣一把撩到胸口以上，光裸的身体直接相贴，她能感受到那些澎湃炽热的心跳和脉搏。Máté着迷般在她的肩膀和锁骨附近啃咬，并不怎么用力，像是小动物磨牙。她顺着Máté的腰线往下摸到屁股，指节抵上已经有些湿润的入口。

Omega的身体本能地润滑自己等待交合。Maya的指节在那不轻不重地打了几转， 就听Máté轻声哼出两个黏糊糊的音节。Máté报复性地在她体内用力一顶，换来一声长长的叹息，Maya喘着气低声说：“你确实该抓紧时间……没必要对我太温柔。”

“既然你这么要求了。”Máté笑起来，有点不好意思似的。

他抓住了Maya的手腕按在床上，进而手指嵌进指缝，再一次调整成了十指相扣的姿势。他们在每一场演出结束谢幕时也是这样牵手，掌心汗湿黏腻，他们各自攥住拳头把彼此握得更紧。肉体拍击；水声和喘息声混杂，他们用嘴唇触碰对方的身体，说不清是亲吻还是啃咬，下身交合的部位体液顺着腿根淌下。

两人都短暂地失去理智，或许也失去别的感官。高潮来临时Maya半睁着眼，视线有点模糊，看Máté垂头时头发遮掉了大半侧脸，他舔了舔嘴唇，缓慢地呼气：“……轮到你了。”

Maya轻轻应了一声。她忽然感到奇妙，为自己心底骤然蹿起的兴奋，那种遥远的兴奋感她形容不了，于是她抬起手，顺着摸了一把Máté的头发。

Máté把自己从她体内退出，用过的安全套打结随手扔在地上，随后他费了好些力气，终于把搅成一团的蕾丝内衣从自己汗湿的身上扒下，这下就能看清，他胸口早就泛红的皮肤被勒出了更深的痕迹。Maya把浴袍丢到一边，向他要第二个安全套的时候他眨眨眼：“怎么，你不想要我给你生个孩子吗？”

“你在开什么玩笑。”Maya显然不把他的话当真，耸耸肩到他刚才的抽屉里翻找。她转身看见对方的表情，笑了一下，有点无奈地摇头，“……Máté。”

Omega乖乖地背对她跪好了等待被她进入。Maya顺着他的背肌往上摸，她的手停在他的肩膀，于是被他握住，侧过脸亲了一口。

“你觉得我在开玩笑吗？”Máté用一种柔软的语调说，“可就在刚才，我考虑了一下这个可能性。”

“我觉得现在讨论这些还为时过早。实在太早了。”

Máté回身看向她，承认道：“你说得对。”

话题到此为止。情动的Omega本就不需要太多润滑，入口小幅度开合着，甚至像在无意识地吸吮挽留。Máté的呼吸失去节奏，他感觉自己被Maya的手指进入，她抓着他的手臂，信息素将他淹没；体内两根手指张开为他做扩张，身体深处的燥热几乎要把他点燃。后颈的标记被Maya用嘴唇摩擦，那是个安抚性的吻，却让他一下子身体发软，不得不用手撑着床垫支撑自己。

“Máté，”Maya握紧他的手臂温声说。这时候她的声音拥有一种沙哑而沉静的力量，她张开手抚过Máté的胸膛，按着他靠近自己，“放松，交给我。”

无需更多扩张，性器在穴口附近磨蹭了一会，最终被慢慢吞了进去。Máté只觉得热和涨，被填满并没有缓解他深藏心底的不安，反而使得空虚感滋长。他低头看到Maya的双手环绕在他腰间，于是伸手覆上去，无法抑制地发出一连串破碎的呜咽。

他在被他渴望了很久的Alpha干——这一认知使得他浑身的感官终于苏醒。Máté听着耳边Maya深深的呼吸，同时Maya正以同样的频率一下下轻撞在他体内。他有些敏感得过分，从吹在侧颈的热气到Maya压低的呼吸声，再到指间和身后的触觉，一切都成为刺激来源，逼他呻吟着收紧后穴，昏昏沉沉地扭动身体朝后迎合。随后他才意识到自己正背靠在Maya的胸部，柔软且富有弹性，他若张开手指刚好能握住。可他现在只想扭着腰往后蹭，然后转过脸张嘴讨要一个吻。

他们把舌尖伸出在外交缠，然后Maya顺着他的下唇舔进嘴里。他们有过许多次吻，但从没像这样过，混沌、目眩而热烈，全凭本能支配。Máté抓着Maya的手按在自己的心口，感觉如同把心跳塞到了她的手里，他说不出话来，只能尽量睁大湿漉漉的眼睛，费力回头盯着他的Alpha看去。

他伸出手指勾过Maya眼角细细的纹路，脸颊上泛起的红色，因刚才的接吻而湿润的嘴唇，于是Maya吻他的手指。他沉没在Maya的眼睛里，而后Maya抓着他的头发与他额头相抵。属于Alpha的攻击性在极偶尔时才会出现，Máté的两腿被分得更开，交合处因摩擦而隐约感到痛觉，却只让他更加兴奋。身体被完全控制，Maya紧攥着他在他耳边一声声呼唤他的名字，他想应答，可生殖腔的入口反复被冲撞时他只剩下呻吟哽咽。那些要命的抽痛和酸麻让他无法思考。

Maya摩挲着他的嘴唇。作为保有更多理智的一方，她深呼吸强迫自己慢下来，以一种柔和……近乎疼惜的神情看向Máté。或许是信息素作祟，她以前从不这样。“如果弄疼你了，一定要告诉我。”

“什么？”Máté问，不知是不是真的没听清。过了几秒，他用力眨了眨眼睛，听不出语气地说，“Maya，你要进来。”

他在说生殖腔——Maya反应了一会儿。她心里忽然像被什么力量抓了一把，涌起一股微妙的愧疚感。她要操进Máté的生殖腔，然后再次在Máté的后颈咬下标记，这次会是永久的标记。她确实差点就这么做了。

“我不能。”Maya摇头，看见Máté露出一点点诧异的神色。她没等Máté开口，又重复了一遍，“Máté，我不能。”

“我还以为我们之前就已经达成了共识。”Máté捏了捏她的手，鼓励性地收紧后穴，压低声音，“来吧，拜托了……Maya，我想要你标记我。”

“Máté……噢该死。”她咬牙抽了口气，把自己从Máté体内抽出，而后抓着Máté的手将他按倒平躺在床上。他发出一些不满的轻哼，双腿抬起勾住Maya的腰。Maya轻轻叹了声，看进他的眼睛里，“我想我们不该在床上做决定。我很抱歉。”

Máté又眨了两下眼睛，努力使自己变得清醒些。

“别道歉。”他说，露出一点点笑容，牵过Maya的手在她手背上亲了一口，“你为什么感到抱歉？”

Maya跪坐在他双腿间，沉默了几秒，伸手谨慎地触碰到Máté的额角、侧脸，然后勾过下巴喉结和锁骨，最终停留在胸口。她握着Máté的心跳，感到Omega的身体仍然热切发烫。

多么简单的答案。她舔舔嘴唇，冷静地弯起嘴角，“我做不到把你绑在我身边，Máté。但我刚才差点就那么做了。”

他看起来有一瞬间的意外，Maya想，只有一瞬间。然后Máté就撑着床坐起来，凑近Maya捧住了她的脸，有那么一会儿似乎在犹豫要不要吻下去。

他清清嗓子，声音忽然变得柔软：“你是对的。标记对我来说还太早了。”他诚实得过分，想了想，又说：“但我们不要这么严肃好吗？”

“我们有吗？”Maya笑起来，勾住他的脖子，“我认为我们只是需要保持一点安全距离，不然我们可能都无法保持足够的理智说这些……”

“安全距离？”Máté在她嘴唇上啄了一下，怀疑地朝下身看去——两人仍然硬着的性器抵在一处，他扭腰动了动，感到Maya的呼吸一顿，“那我很好奇，不太安全的距离应该是什么样的？”

“够了，Máté，别说了。”

他们再一次抱着翻倒在床上，这回Máté按着Maya的肩膀居高临下。“最后一个问题，”他说，“让我问完。”

Maya含笑看向他：“嗯？”

“你今晚会留下，对吧？”

“这算什么问题？”Maya反问回去，扶着Máté的腰让他坐在自己腿上，“我为什么要离开，在临近午夜的时候开一小时车回我自己家去？噢顺带提一句，我还没开车来，是你接我来的，现在你还要送我回去？”

Máté看起来满意了。“很好。那我们可以继续了？”

END.


End file.
